


Spanish Eyes

by shniam



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: “Don’t do that babe,” the soft voice came from behind him, “you must know that he wants to hear you.” Howie felt the gentle stroke of the fingers down his cheek as the warm lips that spoke brushed his ear; the bristles against his neck oddly comforting.The voice behind him was determined to show Howie that he deserved the attention that Kevin was giving him.





	Spanish Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shnixangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/gifts).



> This is my first dip at writing in this fandom, I blame @shnixangel for dragging me not exactly kicking and screaming into the rabbit hole and for making me post this. 
> 
> Characterisation is mine and may not follow the same as other fandom writers but, hey, it’s fiction so it doesn’t matter!
> 
> Feedback/kudos/love would be very much appreciated, please and thank you 

Howie gripped the sides of the dining chair he was sitting on as though his life depended on it. His chest heaved as he tried to breathe, sweat beading on his forehead. Biting his lip, he tried once more to look down.

“Don’t do that babe,” the soft voice came from behind him, “you must know that he wants to hear you.” Howie felt the gentle stroke of the fingers down his cheek as the warm lips that spoke brushed his ear; the bristles against his neck oddly comforting.

Glancing down between his legs, Howie saw Kevin nod, lips still wrapped around his aching cock and a hand around the bit he couldn’t take. “Yeah.” Howie stammered. 

“You’re being so good,” the smooth voice crooned, “You deserve this D, you should be worshiped. Don’t you think Kev looks good down there, worshipping you?”

Howies breath hitched as deft fingers tweaked his nipple through his t-shirt as another hand travelled up under the fabric, pulling it up as it went. Between his legs, Kevin’s hands tugged at his balls as fingers gripped his arse.

“Shall we get rid of this?” Howie felt his t-shirt being tugged and lent forward so it could be pulled over his head. Subconsciously he pulled his arms across his chest. “No don’t do that, let us see your beautiful body.” And Howie let his arms be pulled away; not knowing what to do with them he returned his hands to gripping the seat. When Kevin suddenly sucked him down hard he was quite grateful for the grounding of the seat.

“You could pull his hair you know,” the words hot against Howie’s neck, teeth grazing his neck, “he likes it. Why do you think he grew his hair again?”

Tentatively Howie reached out and twisted his fingers in the long dark hair, letting out a deep moan when Kevin hummed around his cock.

“Told you he liked it.”

Howie thought that there was a smugness to the tone of the voice.

“So so beautiful,” the lips brushing Howies neck continued, “bet you look amazing stretched out on a bed…”

Kevin gave a guttural moan of approval and pulled Howie’s hip towards him, causing Howie to gasp which turned into a cry of ‘fuck…’ when teeth bit down on his neck and turned into a nip which he knew would leave one hell of a bruise.

“Just a lil’ claim mark!” The smug tone returned, “with the matching ones Kev has left on your thighs, there’s no doubt who you belong to baby.”

Kisses rained down on his neck and shoulders, accompanied by a hummed tune that Howie recognised but couldn’t quite place; not while Kevin’s finger was circling his hole.

Kevin let Howie’s cock drop from his mouth, “Spanish Eyes? Really?” 

Howie was ready to moan at the loss but oh god, Kevin’s voice sounded wrecked and that was because of him!

“Don’t you think it’s appropriate though? I mean, look at him.”

“When I look into your Spanish eyes I know the reason why I am alive and the world is so beautiful tonight”

Howie didn’t think it had been sung any better.

“Plus,” the word hot against Howies ear, “I think our Kev is gonna win first prize tonight. Are you gonna give him his prize Howie?”

Howie couldn’t say what eventually pushed him over the edge. Could have been the words, or the way they felt against his ear, the brush of bristles, could even have been Kevin’s skilful tongue or the sudden push of his finger. Whatever it was, possibly a combination of them all; he was suddenly coming hard down Kevin’s throat, crying nonsensical words as strong tattooed arms held him close and firm hands gripped his hips.

“You did so good Howie,” AJ cooed as he cradled his shaking bandmate, “so good and you look so beautiful.” He brushed away stray hairs from Howie’s faces and pressed gentle kisses to his cheek.

“So fucking good D.” Kevin croaked, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.


End file.
